Final Conflict
|forces1 = GDI Rapid Reaction Force Old X-66 Mammoth Tanks Ghoststalker Mutants Full GDI arsenal |forces2 = Entire Nod North African Command with full Nod arsenal |casual1 = High |casual2 = Extreme }} The Final Conflict is eighteenth (12th main line) mission in GDI Tiberian Sun campaign. It takes place in Cairo, Egypt and marks the end of the Second Tiberium War. EVA Briefing﻿ Impulses scanned from signatures emanating from Cairo suggest Kane will launch his world-altering missile within hours. You must destroy the Pyramid Temple before he has a chance to launch. There are no other strategies. *Objective One: Clear the zone for MCV Dropship deployment. *Objective Two: Destroy the ICBM launchers. *Objective Three: Destroy the Pyramid Temple. *Objective Four: Destroy all Nod forces. Background The Kodiak was able to take off without minor damage from Kane's attempted assault. Afterwards Ghoststalker contacted McNeil that he tracked Umagon and Kane to Egypt to launch the World Altering Missile. GDI had about only three hours to prevent the World Altering Missile from launching. In addition, McNeil's forces had to stop three ICBM launchers which were targeting the GDSS Philadelphia. McNeil quickly called a strike force to land in Cairo while General Solomon tried to restrain McNeil from this rash action. The Final Battle Deployment Disobeying General Solomon's orders, McNeil arrived over Cairo with the WAM readying for launch. The Philadelphia sent elite jump troops to aid McNeil as they wiped out a small Nod outpost just north of the Pyramid. Once the outpost was eliminated, an MCV arrived by Orca dropship with heroic Titans and Wolverines as reinforcements and GDI was able to build up their base of operations. Destroying the first ICBM By now McNeil's forces were cut off from the Philadelphia and Solomon due to severe ion storms so any more reinforcements were unavailable. What was worse was that a Nod ICBM was detected preparing for countdown on the other side of the river to shoot down the Philadelphia. With only one hour to destroy the ICBM, GDI quickly established its defenses including setting up their ion cannon uplink so they could call upon the ion cannon to strike at the ICBM. With his forces built up, a Mammoth Mk. II headed the assault on the first Nod base defending the first ICBM using the only bridge accessible and wiped out most of the Nod base with relative ease. However GDI decided to capture the remaining Nod base to merge Nod technology with GDI firepower and eliminated the Nod ICBM with the ion cannon. Incidentally, during the course of the battle, GDI forces were also able to recover three operational X-66 Mammoth Tanks at an old GDI base leftover from the First Tiberium War. This bolstered their attacking force even more when accompanied with the Mammoth walker. Destroying the second ICBM GDI could not rest however as a second ICBM was detected elsewhere in Cairo and prepared for a one hour countdown of blasting the Philadelphia from space. To make matters even worse for GDI, a smaller Nod missile silo was firing a combination of cluster and chemical missiles at the GDI base. As the attacking force tried to find the second ICBM, GDI constructed their Firestorm defense barrier around the base to prevent more missiles from demolishing the base. Nod forces were also besieging the GDI base. As each attack was repelled, casualties were mounting on both sides. GDI also sent in their Orca Bombers to constantly destroy Nod's missile silo, which was continuously being rebuilt after it was destroyed. The ground forces came across Tiberium veins and used their Hover MLRS and Wolverines to destroy it. Since the veins also provided the supply of waste for the chemical missiles used by Nod, this was an added bonus. Unable to find the second ICBM from the ground, GDI sent in their jump jet infantry to determine where it was located. The Jump Jet infantry finally found an island that was inaccessible by land and littered with Nod SAM sites, which meant that the second ICBM was located there. Deploying Mobile Sensor Arrays on each side of the water ways surrounding the island, the base and the ICBM was decloaked. GDI sent in a squad of Hover MLRS to destroy the power plants to bring the island's defenses offline, while the Orca bombers destroyed the Helipads and the MCV before the ion cannon struck down the second ICBM before it could fire. GDI troopers were brought in by amphibious APCs to mop up the Nod survivors. Destroying the last ICBM With the second ICBM destroyed, Nod was now getting desperate and attacked with increasing ferocity. The last ICBM was detected for countdown but was protected by Nod's North African command base. GDI initially made a frontal assault on the base perimeter but the defending artillery and the infamous Obelisks of Light were too formidable to destroy while the ion cannon was in the middle of its cooldown period so the assault force retreated and regrouped at the old Temple of Nod site outside the base perimeter. Marking the ICBM as its first priority, GDI tried to find a weak point in Nod's perimeter. Sending in a couple of empty amphibious APCs, GDI found another waterway that bypassed the Nod defences and led to the rear of the Nod base where the power plants were left unprotected. The APCs also located the last ICBM near the power plants. This time the APCs retreated before Nod could destroy them and GDI sent their Hover MLRS to destroy the ICBM before retreating back to the waterway to send volleys of rockets on the power plants. Finding the Nod Pyramid With Nod's power gone and its Obelisks of Light offline, GDI's now-reinforced assault force breached the Nod base and took out all of Nod's production facilities with the assistance from the Orca bombers. Once the base was razed to the ground, GDI proceeded to Kane's pyramid that housed the World Altering Missile located on another island. Storming the island via another bridge, GDI destroyed what remained of Nod in Cairo, destroying Nod's headquarters at the new Temple of Nod with the ion cannon and surrounded the Pyramid. Confronting Kane Around the battle's end, GDI surrounded the command pyramid. Michael McNeil confronted Kane inside the pyramid, as he was trying to rescue Umagon. McNeil stabbed Kane with a steel support beam, apparently leaving him dead. In the end, the WAM was stopped and the Tacitus secured in the Kodiak. Umagon was given the vaccine, which was supposed to cure her from Tiberium mutation. Kane's body however, was never found when GDI returned to examine the remains of the Pyramid Temple. Aftermath With Kane supposedly killed once again, Nod was reeling at the loss of a major regional command center and Kane's second demise. However Nod would not be splintered yet as Kane's second-in-command Anton Slavik would attempt to keep his leader's dream alive. In the meantime however, the decisive GDI victory at Cairo meant the Second Tiberium War had ended. But the severe ion storms still persisted and would later cause the Kodiak carrying the Tacitus to crash, signalling the beginning of the Firestorm Crisis. Trivia *The player's GDI tech level is maxed out, but Nod tech level is capped. Even if all relevant structures are captured, the player still cannot not build Temple of Nod or Missile Silos. *Strangely, captured Temple of Nod generates 40 units of power. Other than that, it is totally functionless. *Inconsistency: the mission objective is clearly to destroy the pyramid. (Although it can be captured and capturing it counts the same as destroyed) However, the endgame cutscene is obviously set inside the pyramid. If the objective was to capture, this would have been more explainable. Gallery File:Final Conflict01.jpg|Ghostalker reports on the World Altering Missile File:Final Conflict02.jpg|Solomon refuses to sanction the operation File:Final Conflict03.jpg|Kodiak flies over Nod Pyramid in Cairo File:Final Conflict04.jpg|And the World Altering Missile uncovers from its' peak. File:Final Conflict05.jpg|Last mission takes place deeply in Nod territory, Cairo, Egypt. File:Final Conflict06.jpg|Starting troops arrive to destroy small Nod base. File:Final Conflict07.jpg|On its' place GDI built its' own. File:Final Conflict10.jpg|Timer ticks. GDI must hurry and forms strikeforce. Quickly attacks first Nod base beyond the bridge. File:Final Conflict08.jpg|Not only does GDI destroy the first Nod base, but also steals their MCV with an engineer and thus some Nod technology. File:Final Conflict09.jpg|GDI goes to the main Nod base with all forces, supported also with three Mammoth Mk. I found in an old GDI base (from times of First Tiberium War) File:Final Conflict11.jpg|GDI makes finally use of Ion Cannon to take down key defense structure as Obelisk. File:Final Conflict12.jpg|Nod base is uncovered and has no chance to full GDI assault. File:Final Conflict13.jpg|All march to the Nod Temple and Nod Pyramid has survived only Mammoth Mk. II. It is really powerful machine. File:Final Conflict14.jpg|GDI detects last (but second in power) Nod base, ignored before. They make use of Nod artillery.. File:Final Conflict15.jpg|..and Ion Cannon. File:Final Conflict16.jpg|McNeil runs into the Nod Pyramid. File:Final Conflict17.jpg|And approaches Kane grasping Umagon File:Final Conflict18.jpg|(???) File:Final Conflict19.jpg|(???) File:Final Conflict20.jpg|McNeil thrusted something sharp into Kane, probably killing him. File:Final Conflict21.jpg|McNeil takes Tacitus.. File:Final Conflict22.jpg|..that shines now in Kodiak's deck. File:Final Conflict23.jpg|He carried Umagon there (???) File:Final Conflict24.jpg|but she survives mutation thanks to the vaccine. File:Final Conflict25.jpg|McNeil says he loves to win. File:Final Conflict26.jpg|Kodiak flies high orbit over Earth. File:Final Conflict27.jpg|And sun rises over the horizon. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_GDI_12_final|Briefing File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_GDI_Flag|Unused mission accomplished cinematic File:Tiberian_Sun_GDI_final_video|Ending See also * Third Battle for Cairo A third battle in Cairo, again, where the stakes were unbearably high. Category:Tiberian Sun GDI Missions